sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Galyn Görg
}} Galyn Görg, also credited as Galyn Gorg, Galan Gorg and Gaylyn Görg, is an American actress and dancer, best known for her role in the film, RoboCop 2 as Angie, the Nuke addicted bad girl; on M.A.N.T.I.S., television's first black superhero program, as Lt. Maxwell; on the television show Twin Peaks as Nancy O'Reilly; and as a starring dancer on two separate Italian variety shows, Fantastico on the channel RAI and SandraRaimondo Show on the channel Canale 5. Personal life Galyn Görg was born in Los Angeles, California to an actress/model mother and a documentary filmmaker father. She was raised in the state of Hawaii and majored in liberal arts at Santa Monica City College. Career Görg started in a career of dancing when she was awarded scholarships to the Dupree Dance Academy, the Alvin Ailey Summer Program, and The Professional Dancer's Society. Görg was trained in the dance styles of jazz, ballet, Haitian, Afro-Samba, Afro-Cuban, West African, hip-hop, hula, and funk, working with such choreographers as Debbie Allen, Otis Salid, Michael Peters, Jaime Rogers, Sarah Slgart, Marguerite Derricks, Vince Patterson, Franco Miseria and Bill Goodson. Görg studied acting with Ivana Chubbuck, Improv for the People, Anthony Meindl, Actor's Workshop, The Groundlings, The Improv, Pacific Resident Theater, and The Susan Giosa technique. Görg's work in film, television, music video and live theatrical performances has spanned a multitude of countries, including, the Middle East, Italy, Mexico, New Zealand, Canada as well as other parts of the world. As both a dancer and actress, she has collaborated with Will Smith, Cuba Gooding Jr., Paula Abdul, Stevie Wonder, Debbie Allen, Donna Summer, Lionel Richie, The Jackson Family, Patrick Swayze, Keanu Reeves, Amy Poehler, Francis Ford Coppola, Kathryn Bigelow and Jason Robards. Görg starred as the live-interest dancer in the iconic ZZ Top music video Sharp Dressed Man and achieved fame in Italy as the dance star of two separate variety series on Italian television, including Fantastico (on channel RAI) and SandraRaimondo Show (on channel Canale 5). Görg's best-known role was Lt. Leora Maxwell in the 1994 TV series M.A.N.T.I.S., which had been adapted from a film of the same name. The character played by Galyn was not present in the film/pilot of the television show, but was added when the show was picked up by Fox Network. There was some controversy surrounding the show at the time, due to accusations that the producers removed African-American themes from the show to make the show more appealing for mainstream viewers. Galyn is also a professional dancer who has lectured in different schools and performed all over the world. Philanthropy Görg has provided her time and services to organizations such as UNICEF, Heal the Bay, Humanity Unites Brilliance, the Pachamama Alliance, The Herb Alpert Foundation, Yoga for Youth, The International House of Blues Foundation and the World Festival of Sacred Music. Filmography References External links * * * * * * Category:Living people Category:American film actresses Category:African-American actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:American television actresses Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:American female dancers Category:Dancers from California Category:African-American female dancers Category:African-American dancers Category:American stage actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:Actresses from Hawaii Category:1964 births